L'ultimo miracolo
by TheCrazyClimber
Summary: SPOILERS PER LA SECONDA STAGIONE! ATTENZIONE!


John era tornato a vivere nel suo vecchio appartamento, lontano da Baker Street. E ogni notte, tornava ad essere tormentato dagli incubi. Ma non erano più relativi alla guerra in Afghanistan, no. Erano tutti legati a quel giorno maledetto. Quel giorno in cui tutta la sua vita si era dispersa in una polla di sangue sull'asfalto duro del marciapiede su cui si era schiantato Sherlock, buttandosi dal tetto del palazzo. Era scivolata via, colata nello scolo delle fognature. Non aveva potuto dirgli addio come si deve. Non aveva potuto dirgli che era il suo più grande amico. Aveva potuto sentire la sua voce vellutata un'ultima volta, e anche se non era vicino a lui, sapeva con certezza che stava piangendo. il primo vero pianto di Sherlock Holmes era stato anche l'ultimo.

Quel mattino, aveva deciso di andare nuovamente a fargli visita al cimitero. Si vergognava inizialmente di trovarsi a parlare ad una pietra, ma poi ci prese l'abitudine. Arrivò zoppicando davanti alla lapide, poggiò il bastone a terra, e cominciò a parlare. Il suo discorso era quello di un qualsiasi amico: racconti delle giornate, del lavoro. Ma poi finì ad essere malinconico. E pianse nuovamente. Si strinse nelle spalle, singhiozzando, e abbassando lo sguardo a terra. Le lacrime scorrevano a fiumi sul suo viso, arrivando a terra in tante piccole goccie.

-sherlock perchè questo?- disse, asciugandosi con un lembo della manica le guance bagnate.

Sospirò.

-so che non puoi rispondermermi...-

-ma continuo a chiederti solo una cosa... Una sola.-

si rialzò in piedi, posando una mano sulla lapide nera, fredda come il ghiaccio. Le scritte dorate brillavano sotto il flebile sole londinese, e il marmo rifletteva bagliori lattigginosi.

-ti chiedo l'ultimo miracolo che puoi farmi Sherlock. Ti prego. Lo sai qual'è.- rimase alcuni istanti a fissare le lettere che formavano il nome di Sherlock Holmes, incise nella pietra. -smettila di essere morto.-

Il telefonino di John vibrò improvvisamente nella tasca della giacca. Il dottore emise un sospiro di sorpresa. Tolse il cellulare dalla tasca, e sbloccò lo schermo. La scritta che compariva sulla schermata degli sms lo fece rimanere di sale. Era impossibile. Il nome del mittente dell'sms era quello di Sherlock.

*io non sono Dio John. Non sono un eroe. Ma qualcosa posso fare. Essere vivo. SH*

john scosse la testa, ridendo nervosamente. Si guardò intorno, per assicurarsi che nessuno lo stesse guardando.

-è impossibile...- mormorò in un soffio.

*credimi. SH* un altro messaggio da parte di Sherlock. A quel punto John perse la pazienza.

*chi sei?* messaggio inviato. Non poteva essere lui. Gli stava di fronte adesso, ed era sotto metri di terra, chiuso in quattro assi di legno di cigliegio.

*chi vuoi che sia? Sfodera le tue capacità deduttive John. Sappiamo entrambi che ne hai da vendere. SH*

*non puoi essere Sherlock. Sei Mycroft? Oppure Lestrade? No no... Sei Anderson! Ecco chi sei! Ti diverti, sottospecie di essere umano?*

*un po' più di sforzo John. Potrei anche offendermi se mi paragoni ad Anderson. SH*

*Jim? Jim Moriarty? Impossibile. Il suo corpo giaceva sul tetto dell'edificio da cui si è buttato sherlock.*

*appunto. Prova ancora. SH*

*smettila di firmarti con le sue iniziali. Non puoi essere sherlock.*

*non mi credi? Eppure mi hai sempre assicurato di credermi. Te ne darò la prova. Girati. SH*

john rise nuovamente in modo nervoso. A questo punto non aveva più niente da perdere. Sherlock o Anderson, voleva vedere in faccia chi lo stava prendendo in giro. Si voltò, ma non vide nulla tolto che una selva di statue funerarie. Stava per mandare un sms ancora a quel mittente misterioso, quando vide un'ombra nera muoversi tra le tombe. Avanzò di qualche passo, cautamente. Quella lunga figura si fece più definita ogni passo che compiva verso di essa. Era un uomo, alto, e magro. Improvvisamente si fermò, accanto ad un angelo di pietra, che si copriva il volto con le mani. John avanzò ancora di qualche metro, finchè l'uomo in nero non divenne riconoscibile. Sgranò gli occhi. Non riusciva a credere a quello che vedeva: di fronte a lui stava Sherlock Holmes in persona. Altezza, pelle bianca, capelli neri e occhi blu. C'era tutto. Persino la minuscola cicatrice sulla guancia destra. Era un'allucinazione forse? Scosse la testa e tornò a guardarlo. L'uomo in nero si alzò il bavero del cappotto, e avanzò verso John. Era lui. Era Sherlock.

-John.- disse.

John aprì la bocca come per dire qualcosa, ma le parole gli morirono in gola. Rimase a guardarlo per alcuni istanti. L'unica cosa che seppe fare fu tirargli un pugno dritto in faccia. Sherlock emise un grido soffocato, mentre si massaggiava la mascella.

L'ira montava come un cavallo infuriato nelle vene di John. Aveva sofferto per giorni, piangendo e ripiangendo sulla lapide del suo migliore amico, riducendosi a parlare da solo, tornando ad avere incubi e zoppicando nuovamente. Lo attaccò di nuovo, buttandolo a terra e prendendolo a schiaffi ripetutamente, finchè sherlock riuscì a bloccargli i polsi.

-stai fermo.-

-come puoi dirmi stai fermo? COME! - sbraitò John, guardandolo pieno d'ira.

-DOPO TUTTO QUELLO CHE MI HAI FATTO PASSARE SHERLOCK? COME PUOI? DIMMELO!-

sherlock non aveva parole per rispondere. John sembrò placarsi, e si sedette in terra, lasciando la presa dalle mani di John. Riprese a piangere, singhiozzando.

Sherlock lo guardava piangere, immobile. Solo gli teneva i polsi ancora stretti tra le dita.

-fino a pochi minuti fa me ne stavo seduto di fronte alla tua lapide a piangere e adesso sono seduto di fronte a te. Forse tu non capisci come sto! Zoppico nuovamente, mi sono tornati gli incubi. Su di te sono! Su di te! Adesso, rivedo ogni volta la caduta dal palazzo. Ogni. Singola. Notte. Ti pare giusto ripresentarti come se nulla fosse?-

sherlock abbassò lo sguardo a terra.

-scusami John.-

-NO SCUSA UN CAZZO SHERLOCK!- sbraitò. La rabbia nei suoi occhi era svanita, lasciando spazio ad una sorta di felicità e tenerezza che illuminava il suo sguardo. Nonostante il tono di voce iracondo, gli occhi tradivano i suoi veri sentimenti. Sherlock accennò ad un sorriso. E John sbuffò.

-hai una spiegazione? Come hai fatto a sopravvivere?-

sherlock inspirò profondamente, e cominciò a parlare. Era stato tutto merito di Molly Hooper. John seguiva il filo della spiegazione, allibito. Era un piano macchinoso ma funzionava.

-e Moriarty?-

-Moriarty è morto. ma lo sai che è sempre esistito.-

john si passò una mano sul viso, sbuffando.

-sono il solo a sapere che sei vivo?-

-no.-

-chi altro?-

-Mycroft. Lestrade. Mezza Scotland Yard. Irene. La signora Hudson. Molly.-

-capisco...-

-chiaramente non potremo tornare al 221B...-

-chiaro...-

-non potremo più aggiornare i blog, neppure andare da Angelo, ne farci notare a Londra.-

-cosa facciamo?-

-dobbiamo andarcene da qui.-

la quarta vita per John stava per cominciare: la prima fu in guerra, da soldato, la seconda fu con Sherlock, la terza fu quella appena conclusa, senza il suo più grande amico, e forse anche l'uomo di cui si era innamorato. la quarta stava per cominciare. una quarta vita, tutta dall'inizio, in una nuova città, con nuova gente da conoscere. ma con Sherlock al suo fianco, di nuovo.

-dove andremo, Sherlock?-

-la signora Hudson ci ha concesso la sua vecchia casa a Southampton. vivremo li per un po', finchè non potremo tornare ad abitare a Londra, e io farò la mia comparsa di nuovo sulla scena.-

john rimase immobile, con lo sguardo fisso a terra. poi, alzò la testa, e fissò Sherlock dritto negli occhi.

-promettimi una cosa, Sherlock. una soltanto.- disse, mormorandolo piano.

sherlock gli prese un polso, delicatamente, e pose l'altra mano sulla sua spalla. gli sorrise dolcemente.

-dimmi.-

-promettimi soltanto che non mi lascerai mai più. e ti seguirò ovunque andrai, anche in capo al mondo. ma non lasciarmi.-

gli occhi di Sherlock si inumidirono di lacrime. quell'uomo così forte, capace di inscenare la sua morte, e tornare come se niente fosse mai successo, stava piangendo davanti alla richesta del suo migliore amico, forse l'uomo di cui si era innamorato. certamente l'uomo di cui si era innamorato. sherlock emise un soffio dal naso, e strinse john a se, forte, quasi come se volesse fondersi con lui.

-non ti lascerò mai più John. lo prometto. lo giuro.-

lasciò andare la presa, e lo guardò negli occhi. anche John era sul punto di piangere. sherlock lo baciò delicatamente sulle labbra, socchiudendo gli occhi. john non seppe che dire, rimase imbambolato al contatto con le morbide labbra di Sherlock, con gli occhi sgranati e le braccia rigide. ma in fondo, era quello che aveva sempre voluto. continuava a ripetere e a ripetersi che non formavano una coppia, forse per scacciare l'idea e la certezza di essersi innamorato di un uomo, mentre fino ad allora tutte le relazioni per lui erano state etero. passò in questa posizione qualche istante, ma poi si abbandonò al bacio timido e tenero di Sherlock, abbracciandolo delicatamente e chiudendo le palpebre.

-e questo è il mio patto, John.-

john lo guardò con aria tenera. gli carezzò una guancia con il dorso della mano e sherlock ne seguì il movimento, inclinando la testa.

-mi sei mancato...-

-anche tu.-

-andiamo ora. dobbiamo fare le valige.- mormorò sherlock con il sorriso sulle labbra. prese per mano John e intrecciò le dita con le sue.

Era una fredda e uggiosa mattina a Londra. una delle tante. nel cimitero, due figure si allontanavano, tenendosi mano nella mano. ma questa è un'altra storia, e dovrà essere raccontata più avanti.


End file.
